


Patience

by ElfofCave



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfofCave/pseuds/ElfofCave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Geonosis Obi-Wan helps Anakin adapt to his new hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

 

I think it takes some time to adapt to a mechanical limp - especially a hand - and for an impatient person like Anakin I imagine it would be nothing less than a struggle.


End file.
